gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Hakaba Kitarō (2008)
In 2008, while the 5th anime series was still being aired, a new anime based on the original "Hakaba Kitarō" manga stories was aired. It ran for 11 episodes from January 10 to March 20. The series featured the return of voice actors Masako Nozawa and Chikao Ōtsuka to their respective original roles of Kitarō and Nezumi-Otoko. As in the main anime series, Isamu Tanonaka reprised the role of Medama-Oyaji. About Kitarō is a yōkai boy born in a cemetery, and aside from his mostly-decayed father, the last living member of the Ghost tribe. He is missing his left eye, but his hair usually covers the empty socket. He fights for peace between humans and yōkai, which generally involves protecting the former from the wiles of the latter. This version of the Kitarō story is based on the original "Hakaba Kitarō" manga, the manga which inspired the popular "Gegege no Kitarō" series in the late 60's. Theme Songs ;Opening *Mononoke Dance - Denki Groove ;Ending *Snow Tears - Shoko Nakagawa Cast Guest Cast *Daisuke Gōri as Kitarō's Father (Ep. 1) *Reiko Suzuki as Kitarō's Mother & Medium (Ep. 1) *Ako Mayama as Mizuki's Mother (Ep. 1) *Takahiro Fujimoto as Jigoku Ticket Taker (Ep. 1) *Hideyuki Hori as Yasha & Bon Arima (Ep. 2) *Ryūzaburō Ōtomo as Dracula IV (Ep. 2) *Hisao Egawa as Scientific Committee Chairman (Ep. 5) *Kimiko Saitō as Tsubame Ōzora (Ep. 6), Mizuki's Wife (Ep. 10) *Katsuhisa Hōki as London Werewolf (Ep. 7) *Yōko Kawanami as Gama-Reijō (Ep. 7) *Hidekatsu Shibata as Kanemaru (Ep. 8) *Naomi Shindō as Mary (Ep. 8) *Mitsuru Miyamoto as Murata (Ep. 8) *Chafūrin as The Guide (Ep. 8) *Masashi Ebara as Johnny in the Mist (Ep. 9) *Tomomichi Nishimura as Ikegaki (Ep. 9) *Bin Shimada as Shigeru Mizuki (Ep. 10) *Shiori Ebara as Caroline (Ep. 10) *Banjō Ginga as Gamotsu (Ep. 10) *Yasuhiro Takato as Adobarana (Ep. 10) *Jūrōta Kosugi as Sagaru Mizuki (Ep. 11) *Mahito Ōba as Underworld Sagaru Mizuki (Ep. 11) *Kōji Yada as Kinnosuke Ochiba (Ep. 11) *Fumihiko Tachiki as Ochiba's Doctor (Ep. 11) *Additional Roles: Hidemi Anzai, Tomohisa Asō, Tomoka Endō, Kōji Haramaki, Keiji Hirai, Chigusa Ikeda, Tetsu Inada, Yasunori Masutani, Kōhei Matsumoto, Shunzō Miyasaka, Tomoko Naka, Yūsuke Numata, Hiroshi Okamoto, Takahiko Sakaguma, Masaya Takatsuka, Eiji Takemoto, Kiyohiko Tokuyama, Rie Tozuka, Saki Yasuda, Eri Yasui Cast Notes Although Hakaba Kitarō is not considered part of the "GeGeGe no..." anime franchise, several voice actors had previously appeared in it: *As previously mentioned, Masako Nozawa, Isamu Tanonaka and Chikao Ōtsuka all reprised their roles from the 1968 and 1971 adaptations. *Kōzō Shioya voiced Konaki-Jijii in the 1996 adaptation. *Daisuke Gōri voiced Enma-Daiō in the 1985 and 2007 adaptations and Shu-no-Bon in the 1996 adaptation. *Reiko Suzuki and Yasuhiro Takato were appearing semi-regularly as Jakotsu-Babaa and Kyūso respectively in the 2007 adaptation at the time. *Masaharu Satō voiced Masao Tendō in the 1985 adaptation and Backbeard in the 1996 adaptation. *Yōko Kawanami voiced Yūko Tendō in the 1985 adaptation. *Yasuhiko Kawazu voiced numerous guest characters in the 1996 adaptation. *Hidekatsu Shibata voiced Backbeard in the 1985 and 2007 adaptations. *Tomomichi Nishimura voiced Nurarihyon in the 1996 adaptation. *Kōji Yada voiced Konaki-Jijii in the 1971 adaptation. *Banjō Ginga voiced numerous guest characters in the 1985 adaptation. *Bin Shimada and Fumihiko Tachiki had both voiced numerous guest characters in the 1996 adaptation. *Natsuhiko Kyōgoku voiced Ikkokudō in the 1996 adaptation. Episodes Staff pt-br:Hakaba Kitarō/Anime Category:Anime Category:TV series Category:Mini series